Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a print output device such as a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) and a technology related thereto.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a service to store an electronic document in a cloud server (cloud storage service) is provided.
Further, a service to perform a print output of an electronic document or the like, which is stored in the cloud server, by a print output device (such as MFP) arranged in a company to which a user belongs (in intranet) (cloud printing service) is also provided. For example, Google Cloud Print is an example (see, for example, Description of the Related Art in JP 2013-3645 A).
Incidentally, in a case of using the cloud print output service described above, a user displays a user interface screen prepared on a side of a cloud onto own used device (such as tablet terminal) and performs various kinds of operation by using the user interface screen.
For example, there is a user interface of a cloud print output service which interface displays a print preview screen. With visual recognition of such a print preview screen, a user can easily check whether a print setting is right.
However, such a print preview screen prepared on the side of the cloud only reflects setting contents related to a part of many print setting items (such as setting contents related to print setting item “color” (“full color” or “monochrome”) and setting contents related to print setting item. “kind of print” (“one side” or “both side”)). Thus, while a user can check whether setting contents related to the part of the print setting items are right, the user cannot check whether setting contents related to the other print setting item (such as setting contents “upper left” related to print setting item “stapled position”) are right with the print preview screen.
As described, there is a problem that the user may not be able to acquire enough information as long as the user interface screen previously-prepared on the side of the cloud is used.
Note that such a condition may be caused not only with respect to transmission/reception of information related to the print preview screen but also with respect to transmission/reception of various different kinds of information.
As described, when a terminal used by a user can only acquire information unilaterally assigned from a cloud server, there is a problem that the user may feel inconvenience.